


Kyle's Self-Denial

by ShadowSlayer0



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSlayer0/pseuds/ShadowSlayer0
Summary: Kyle may not always do the best in combat Sims, but he sure as hell tries. And he likes it when others notice.OrKyle wins a combat Sims and doesn't acknowledge his crush on Rogelio.





	Kyle's Self-Denial

**Author's Note:**

> I think this fanfic is alright. I guess.

* * *

_ I did it, I did it! I did it! _

The cheer rung through Kyle’s head, as he stared wide-eyed at Lonnie on the floor, the red  **X** emboldened on the screen over her chest. Kyle looked around at the stunned faces of the other recruits in the room, and a smile spread across his face. He held the training staff over her his head. “I did it!” he sang in glee.

Lonnie pulled herself up from the floor and leered at the energetic boy, “Oh shut up Kyle.” She was furious and it showed in her face. Anger flared her cheeks and the scowl that painted her face could scare meek soldier like Kyle.

He, however, wasn’t paying attention. He’s smiling as the other cadets congratulate him on his victory. He looks past the crowd and see Rogelio smiling at him, and giving him a thumbs-up. A slight blush rises to his cheeks, and his heart flutters at the sight.  _ He's really nice, _ Kyle thought to himself.  _ He's nice and sweet, and… _ Kyle's thoughts drifted off. It was always that way for Kyle. Whenever he saw Rogelio, his mind started fluttering. Kyle could barely be in the same room as him, much less have a conversation.  _ Why am I like this?  _ Kyle questioned,  _ what's wrong with me? _

It was then that Kyle realized everybody was staring at him as he was zoning out. With the energy dying down, he finally notices the scowl plaguing Lonnie’s face. It had only worsened with its ignorance, and she was fuming at her defeat. He blurted out “I think… I’m gonna go take a shower now,” and with that, he shuffled away. 

Kyle heard the shower running when he entered the locker-room, and steam poured out from behind the curtain. Ignoring it, he undresses and take the shower next to the one being used. Turning the knob to the cold water, he allows it to flow over his body. That was another one of Kyle’s quirks. He prefers cold water. It was useful, when most of the other cadets preferred warm water. The heater worked well, but only about the first half of cadets would get hot water.

It was at that moment that Kyle realized he heard a humming from the shower next to him. The voice was deep and the melody was relaxing. Kyle let the notes sway over him as he washed the sweat and grime from his body. A smile spread across his lips as he enjoyed the feeling of the moment. A melody, cool water, and the afterglow of a victory. A new feeling for him.

His skin clean, Kyle turns off the shower, and grabs a towel to dry off. Feeling refreshed, he leaves and starts to redress. While he was putting his shirt back on, he hears the water stop and  _ tinks _ of the shower curtain rings hitting the rod, followed by wet steps and clicks walking towards him. Turning his head, he catches sight of a muscular snake man walking beside him. His toned body still glistened with droplets and towel wrapped around his waist, causing butterflies to swell in Kyle’s stomach.

A blush spread across his face, and Kyle looked away sharply. Rogelio had stopped and was looking at Kyle curiously. Swallowing his pride, and turning his head, he saw Shay looking down at him, his head slightly tilted. “Oh… uh, he-he hey Reg-gel-i-o,” Kyle awkwardly mumbled.

Rogelio just rolled his eyes and turned away, walking to one of the lockers, his nails clicking on the floor. Kyle’s gaze followed him as he opened a locker and started take out his clothes from it. “You mispronounced me name.” His gruff voice had a note of humor in it. As if he were amused by something. “Ro-gelio”

It was at that moment that Kyle realized how he had mispronounced the name. “Ro. Ro. Ro” he said proudly. His blush had disappeared and a smirk pulled at his lips.

Rogelio smiled, and started to put his boots on. “Great, now you need the rest of it.”

Kyle lifted an eyebrow in confusion, before he realized what he said. “Oh, sorry.” He took another glance at Rogelio's toned chest, and realized how attractive he thought Rogelio was. He ignored those thoughts, and his blush, and stood up. “Have a good day, Rog-gelio. Sorry about your name.” He turned his back and tried to ignore the embarrassment.  _ Good job, Kyle. No way he's gonna like you know,  _ he thought to himself.

Kyle was at the door when he heard Rogelio speak again, “You know… you can call me Ro, if it's easier.”

Kyle paused for a second, and thought of how he wanted to be nicer to him. Thought of how he would like to know Rogelio more. Thought of what they could do… as friends. “Thanks,” Kyle said, “but I should get your name right.” He turned and smiled at the snake man. “Rogelio”

And with that, he left, not even realizing he had said the name right.


End file.
